


At The Full Moon

by FrozenHearts



Category: Dracula (TV 2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Draco is a dick, F/F, F/M, Hermione kinda reminds her of Mina, Hurt/Comfort, Lucy doesn't like him, Lucy is a vampire, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Post-Goblet of Fire, Takes place during years 4 and 5, Umbridge is a bitch, Vampires, as usual, he likes Lucy, like on Dracula
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of their fourth year and through their fifth, Defense Against The Dark Arts has always been a job considered jinxed. Whoever teaches the subject inexplicably up and leaves, allowing Dumbledore to replace them at the start of the next term. Remus Lupin has the pleasure of hiring an assistant to the class, due ot his many nights of transforming during the full moon. But his new assistant, Lucy Westenra, has secrets of her own, and it is difficult to even have class open for students to attend when both adults have such taxing lives. </p>
<p>Once Remus retires from his position, Lucy is left to work under the implorably unbearable Dolores Umbridge, who seeks to 'cleanse' Hogwarts from the inside out, and has a severe dislike for the assistant. Draco Malfoy's advances aren't helping things as Harry, Ron and Hermione struggle to form Dumbledore's Army in preparation for the return of Lord Voldemort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So I re-watched the pilot of NBC's Dracula, and I didn't know how much I missed the how until now. I was thinking about how Hagrid was able to perform magic and attend Hogwarts and stuff, being half-giant, and I realized that the Harry Potter universe is severely lacking in vampires. So, to make up for it, I came up with this crossover!
> 
> Please bear with me, as it will be slow-going on updates for this story and my other stories, and it's been a while since I've read the HP books and watched the movies, so some of the characters might be a little OOC.

Harry and Ron sat glumly by the fountain as they watched the Yule Ball commence. Girls were swathed in flowing dresses whilst the boys were clad in their black robes, and those from Durmstrang were dressed in rich red velvets and fine bristled furs. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, although their dates- the Patil twins- would beg to differ. The girls had left the two friends to sit alone as they were whisked away by a charming Durmstrang lad. 

 “This sucks,” Ron rested his chin in his hands, “Everyone is dancing but us. Even Hermione!”

 Harry glanced at their friend, who was currently waltzing with Viktor Krum, the Seeker of the Bulgarian International Quidditch team and a student in one of the visiting schools. She seemed enraptured, giggling at something Victor whispered in her ear. Her brown hair was sleek and shiny, piled atop her head in a mass of curls, (unlike the bush it normally was) and she wore a pretty gown of periwinkle, the material seeming to float like lilies on the water with every step. 

 “Why’s it matter?” Harry asked, “You didn’t exactly ask Hermione to the ball in the first place.”

 “I was going to!” Ron protested, Harry rolling his eyes.

 “Going to what?”

 Both boys looked up to see a young woman standing patiently before them, hands clasped in front of her. Harry saw Ron tug at his robes. They were old and in need of a good dusting; Mrs. Weasley had said they belonged to one of Ron’s aunts before she died or something. He hadn’t really been paying attention. The woman took a step forward, her dress rustling softly. 

 “Oh, I interrupted, I apologize-” the woman began, smoothing down her dress. The outfit was rather stunning against the woman’s pale skin: the bodie was a bright red with a ruby and diamond jeweled brooch at the neckline, a strapless sweetheart. The skirt was made of white tulle, with red leaf accents at the waist. Her blond hair was done up elaborately, ruby and silver jewels peeking out between the strands.

  “N-no, s’ alright,” Ron grinned, straightening his spine.

 “Well, how are you enjoying the party?” the woman gestured to the dancers. The waltz had stopped, replaced with some new wave synthetic pop of sorts. Harry didn’t really mind it. The music made him feel slightly fuzzy, as if his brain were made of static you see on the television screen when the antennae wasn’t working. 

  “Quite alright,” Ron nodded, and Harry shrugged, adding, “It’s…. nice, I guess.” At this, the woman put on a knowing smile, placing her hands on her hips. Red gloves covered her hands, the silk reaching all the way to her elbows.

  “Well, we’ll have to change, that now won’t we?” she teased.

 Harry found himself pulled up from his perch, earning an incredulous look from Ron as the woman lead him out onto the dancefloor. His bones rattled with the thump of the music, and the woman released his hand as she began to sway with the beat. Harry felt his palms sweating- what was he supposed to do? Copy her? Do the Running Man? He glanced over his shoulder at Ron, who looked ready to murder him. Figuring his chances were better with Hermione, he found her dancing nearby with Krum, and sent her what he hoped was a plea for help.

  Thankfully, she caught his eye, and mouthed, “What are you doing?”

  Harry jutted hs chin at the woman, who began weaving her arms in immitation of the macarena. Hermione widened her eyes, then said something to Victor Krum. A few seconds later, she was walking towards him, Victor having wandered off to look for something.

 “I told him I wanted some punch,” Hermione explained nonchalantly, then with an eye on the woman, “So what are you doing?”

 “I dunno, Hermione,” Harry gulped. He watched as his dance partner twirled with the swing of the guitar, dress fanning out from her body.    
 “Did you ask her name?” Hermione said.

 “She didn’t give me one. She just grabbed my hand and started dancing-”

“Excuse me!” Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry, tapping the woman on the shoulder, “Excuse me!”

 The woman stopped dancing, widening her eyes once she saw Hermione, Her red lips formed an ‘o’ of surprise, green gray eyes darting between the two of them.

 “Oh, are you- I didn’t know, I’m sorry-!” she began apologizing, but Hermione shook her head.

 “No, it’s okay, I just wanted to know your name?” Hermione asked.

 “That’s a relief, I thought…. nevermind,” the woman giggled, “Anyway, what?”

 “Could you give my friend your name?” Hermione repeated, “He said you never gave him one.” She laughed again, and it sounded like bells. The sound was lost with the thumping bass of the music, the song having changed to a slightly slower tune. 

 “I’m Lucy,” she replied, “Lucy Westenra!” She had to yell over the loud music.

 “Hermione Granger,” Hermione shook her hand firmly, then turning to Harry, “This is my friend Harry.” Lucy smiled at him, showing off two rows of perfectly white pearls. They seemed to glow under the lights, a beacon in the dark like a lighthouse watching over treacherous waters. 

 “Do you two go here?” Lucy asked.

 “Yeah, we’re students,” Harry said, “Fourth year.” Lucy nodded.

 “How about you?” Hermione was quick to ask, “Are you a seventh year?” Harry nodded in agreement. While she was young, Lucy didn’t look that young to be in classes with them. For a minute, Harry wondered if she was older than a seventh year, perhaps graduated-

 “Oh, no!” Lucy broke through Harry’s thoughts, “I’m here for a position! Assistant to my friend- perhaps you’ve had him for classes? Remus Lupin?”

  She knew Remus Lupin? How? HArry’s mind was reeling, and he grabbed Hermione’s shoulder for balance as he found his head suddenly swimming. Remus Lupin was not a well-known person. Of course, everyone was allowed to know whoever they wanted, but Remus Lupin? Of course, who Remus Lupin was friends with shouldn’t be a concern of Harry’s. In fact, it made him happy to know the man had friends (aside from Hagrid, that is.)

  “He’s our professor,” Hermione supplied when Harry opened his mouth and failed to say anything, “he teaches Defense Against The Dark Arts.”

  “Oh, he mentioned that class- wait! Are you by chance the Hermione and Harry he spoke of?” Lucy raised an eyebrow, “And your friend Ronald? Who’d he?”

 “He was the guy I was sitting with,” Harry raised a hand meekly, and Lucy grinned, bright and happy.

 “Oh! He looked so glum,” Lucy said, “Hopefully he cheers up before class tomorrow- Remus told me we’ll be covering Boggarts!” Lucy clapped excitedly, confusion crossing her features as she murmured under her breath, “I wonder what those are?” Hermione was about to reprimand her from the looks of it, until the man in question materialized as if from thin air, placing a frendly kiss on Lucy’s cheek.

  “Lucy! How wonderful of you to come!” Remus boomed happily, swirling a dark red drink in a wine glass. Lucy nodded, her eyes darting to the drink in his hand. 

 “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Remus,” Lucy said, “Is Tonks here too?”

So she’s friends with Tonks, Harry thought as Remus shook his head. His wife was having labor pains, but the doctor assured them there was no harm in the baby kicking as much as it did. It took a minute for Harry to realize that he was talking to him and Hermione.

 “What, sir?” Harry said absentmindedly, forcing himself to look the teacher in the eye.

“I asked if you happened to know what the next task was?” Remus’ voice was low, careful, “I know this tournament is difficult, especially for one so young.”

 Harry shrugged, “No, I don’t know, actually. Sorry.” As Remus ruffled his hair and moved on to chatting with Hermione about the party (“I’m enjoying it very much, although Victor is a bit boring- but don’t tell him I said that, please!”), he caught Lucy at the corner of his eye, her own gaze locked on Remus’ drink, a dainty hand coming to rest n her clavicle, mindlessly brushing the skin there, as if in reassurance. 

 “Remus.” Lucy’s voice was like a knife through bread, “Remus is your drink- is that-”

Registering the pained look in her eyes, how her hand twitched slightly at her throat, Remus wrapped an arm around her- Lucy looked about to faint.

 “It’s not, but why don’t you sit down?” Remus suggested, and the four of them found their way to the fountain where Ron was sitting glumly, features perking when he saw them approach. Carefully, Remus helped Lucy sit, taking a handkerchief from his suit pocket and giving it to her. Ron seemed to want to scoot closer, but thought better of it as he saw the thin sheen of sweat on her face and neck.

 “Alright, just sit tight, I’ll be right back,” Remus assured Lucy, and he disappeared into the crowd, pushed forth by swarming bodies and loud music notes. Hermione smirked as she joked to Lucy, “To be honest, I won’t be surprised if he finds my date standing alone by the punch bowl.”

 “And why’s that?” Lucy prompted.

 “Well, I guess you could say I wasn’t really attracted to him,” Hermione laughed, “Not the way he is to me, at least.” Lucy chuckled and Harry thought it seemed a little…. sad.

 “I understand completely,” Lucy agreed, “unrequited love really is terrible, believe me.”

 “Amen to that,” Ron piped up, and Harry laughed at the look of astonishment on Hermione’s face, as if she had walked in on him shoving Crookshanks’ furry orange tail into a blender.

 “I see you’re enjoying yourself,” Hermione commented. Ron allowed himself a smirk before gesturing to the opposite wall, “How’re things with Victor Krum?”

 “Fine.”

 “Good.”

 It seemed like ages, but Harry was grateful when Remus came back with a second wine glass, which Lucy took with surprising speed. The liquid looked almost black, and he could detect a slight metallic scent wafting to his nose. As Lucy drank greedily, Hermione asked Remus, “What are Boggarts? Lucy mentioned we’d be covering them tomorrow in class.”

 “Ah, well, that is for you to find out during class, no?” Remus smiled, taking the cup from Lucy, who was wiping the stuff from her mouth as it trickled to stain her chin. “I’ll let Minerva know to have a few vials for you to keep on hand, Lucy.” Nodding, Lucy turned to the trio, “I guess I should be tucking in then. It was lovely meeting you!”

 They gave her a chorus of “Good night!” as they watched Remus help her up and guide her through the party, then to hand her off to Minerva McGonagall at the entryway. Until they disappeared, Harry released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. A drop of the drink had splattered onto the fountain, near Ron’s hand.

 “Blimey… do you think Tonks knows?” Ron put in his two cents, on the receiving end of a spiteful glare courtesy of Hermione, “What?! She’s gorgeous-”

 “And Tonks isn’t?” Hermione countered, appalled, “Ron, Lcy and Tonks are friends, Remus said so himself.”

 “Oh,” Ron’s face fell. Apparently he was one for gossip. Hopefully he wouldn’t take it anywhere. “So what’s she doing here then?”

 “Enjoying the party, same as you,” Harry found himself saying, voice dripping with sarcasm.

 “I know that, but-”

 “Kidding, Ron,” Harry cut him off with a grin, “She’s the assistant DADA teacher this year.”

“That’s a thing?!?”

 “As much as Hogwarts is, yes.”

 It took a while for the party to die down, and Harry couldn’t help but think of Lucy as he crawled into bed in the Gryffindor Common room, later that night, lulled to sleep by Ron’s loud snoring.

 

                                                                                                                ****

 

   The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione trudged into class, eyes boasting dark circles and yawns showcasing the lack of sleep. The trio plonked down into the two desks near the front, but far enough to be in the middle, with Hermione taking a seat next to Neville, as the desks only allowed two students to a bench. The wood creaked against the stone floor, making the students wince. Books were pulled out, fingers flipping the pages listlessly. Professor Remus Lupin stood at the front of the room with his back to them, struggling to pull forward a brown oak l’armoire. Harry and Ron stole a peek at the Slytherins, who all sat against the wall near the door, a place they seemed to favor in classrooms across the school. It was like an inside joke to them, as they banded together against those they deemed unworthy- which was, ironically, everyone but themselves.

 Draco Malfoy was chuckling about something amongst his mates, running a hand through his bleach blond hair. Crabbe and Goyle sat next to and in front of him, with Zabini Blaise taking a seat next to Crabbe. Those lot, Harry knew weren’t worth the trouble they caused, but sometimes they brought it upon themselves to start trouble.  _ No _ , Harry thought,  _ that doesn’t make any sense whatsoever…. _ A cool draft blew through the open door, and there was the resounding click of heels against the stones until it was slammed shut. Harry saw Draco tap Goyle’s arm, jutting his chin at whoever it was that had caught his eye. 

 “Thank you, Miss Westenra,” Remus nodded to her, and she smiled, returning the sentiment. Unlike the professor, she seemed wide awake, with clear eyes and a lack of dark bags. Harry knew that it was only because of the party, but today she was just as dressed up, in an ankle length purple skirt that flared slightly towards the bottom, and a sheer white, long sleeve shirt with buttons going all the way up to her chin. The shoulders were puffed slightly, and under the white was a pale lavender color, dark purple flowers accenting the top of the blouse. On her feet were a pair of gray, pointed toe boots with small heels. It was very Victorian, Harry decided, with her blond hair done up in a similar style to the party, this time clipped with a silver hair piece at the nape of her neck. Harry smirked as he looked around, seeing Draco amongst many of the boys in class look at her in astonishment. The Slytherin boys had even decided to try and make themselves look better. As if that would ever happen. 

  “Class, this is my new assistant, Lucy Westenra,” Remus introduced her, and she gave them a small nod, waving meekly to the kids. 

 “Hello,” she said quietly, squaring her shoulders, lifting her chin. A whistle sounded from the back of the classroom, and Harry heard a reprimand. Yes, Lucy was beautiful, but that didn’t make it okay to catcall her- or any other girl, for that matter.

 “Alright, class,” Remus cleared his throat as Lucy went to stand by his desk, “We’ll be learning today about Boggarts.” Silence hung like an executioner’s blade as Remus scanned the class, “Anyone know what that is?” At the extended quiet, Remus simply whipped out his wand, pointing it at the door. Lucy hesitated before realizing they were working, teetering on her heels to grasp the handle of the wardrobe. Remus coughed before saying, “Now, before we have Lucy open this door, a Boggart is a monster that takes the form of one’s deepest fears. The spell to defeat the Boggart is ‘Riddikulus!’”

  The class openly laughed at the spell, Lucy covering her mouth with dainty fingers. Harry felt a pair of eyes boring into him, and looked over his shoulder to see Draco leering openly at the front of the room. Harry shivered, following his line of sight.

  The object of his attention was Lucy, as she stood by the wardrobe, walked around the room to hand out papers and help Neville with the questions on the work. Draco seemed to linger on anywhere but her face. After class, as Lucy stood by the door (giving Neville a thumbs-up as he walked out), Draco seemed hesitant to leave. Harry and Hermione were the only two left, with Ron having sped out of class the minute the bell rang.

 “If it’s alright, Remus, I’m a tad hungry. I told Minerva I’d join her at the luncheon today,” Lucy said, and she walked briskly from the room, leaving Harry with Hermione. Remus eyes them curiously as they approached, “What can I do for you? Surely you know the material well enough?”

 “It’s not that, professor,” Harry managed.

 “It’s about Draco Malfoy,” Hermione took over once seeing the scared look on Harry’s face- how were you supposed to tell someone a thing like this anyway?

 “What about him?”

 “We think you should keep Lucy away from him,” Hermione said, “Harry told me he saw him giving her suggestive looks during class and-”

 “I saw as well,” Remus held a hand up, sighing with- was it relief? Harry wasn’t sure, “I have made a note to keep them on opposite sides of the room for the duration of the class, see if it happens again. But thank you for the concern.”

 Harry knew that as long as he was assured Remus was taking care of the situation, things should be okay. After all, both he and Lucy were adults. They could take care of themselves. He felt Hermione grab his arm and tug him along. No doubt their food was getting cold, and Ron was getting impatient with only Neville to talk to for a good five or ten minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this is all unbeta'd, so there will be mistakes in spelling, etc.


End file.
